


And It All Falls Down Around Us

by the9muses



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And there's sadness all around, Bobbi does not, Capital Punishment, Episode: s03e13 Parting Shot, F/M, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, Is not good for Bobbi Morse, Oh god, What Have I Done, Where no one gets out of Russia, but I had to do this, in fact, this is not going to go well, want a cheeseburger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the9muses/pseuds/the9muses
Summary: It's Bobbi's fault. She could've saved him. She could've been faster, smarter, better.She could have saved him. But she didn't.Or, no one gets out of Russia because I've recently decided to pursue a career as Satan
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	And It All Falls Down Around Us

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry

"Hunter, are you okay?" Bobbi asks, voice filled with panic. "Hunter?"

He doesn't respond, no matter how many times she says his name. She can hear the others over the comms, a clamor of noise and confusion, but she can't hear Hunter. Maybe the general is dead, and maybe the shadowy monster inside of him is too, but maybe she was too late. 

She was. Hunter is gone.

She only gets a quick glimpse of his body as the guards drag her away, shouting in Russian. She understands every word they say, and she wishes she couldn't. It would be so much easier if she didn't know the things they're calling her, the things they're calling Hunter.

They handcuff her and roughly shove her into a truck. It's filled with soldiers, and all of them have at least one gun pointing at her. She stays still and silent and tries to piece her shattered world back together. She can't, though. It all seems pointless without Hunter.

She is brought to an empty interrogation room, and after a few minutes, a man joins her, identifying himself as an Interpol officer. Bobbi stays silent as he asks question after question, pretends not to notice how frustrated he is with her, how close he is to boiling over.

When he finally does, he bangs a fist on the table and shouts at her for half an hour. It barely penetrates the glass walls Bobbi is certain are surrounding her, drowning out the outside world and leaving her alone in her mind. It's hell. Worse torture than what Ward put her through. She's pretty sure that if she started talking nothing would come out, that no one would hear her.

But then he says Hunter deserved what he got, waltzing into a high-security facility the way he did.

That's when she snaps, screams at the man until her throat is raw and she has nothing left to say. Her face is covered in tears, too, but she doesn't notice. There's something so freeing to that kind of emotion, something intoxicating. She's never broken like this before.

She kind of likes it.

The Interpol officer, though rattled by her tirade, presses on, and she slowly fades back into her shell. She still doesn't answer any questions. 

Coulson comes in, eventually, tells her he's sorry, and once he's disabled the sound, tells her there's a way out. She looks him in the eyes and tells him she doesn't want it. He's silent, and then he sighs and shakes his head and says that she's making a stupid, irrational decision in the wake of an awful tragedy. That he understands how awful it is to lose the person you love the most, but Hunter wouldn't want her to give up like this. She knows it's true. But she doesn't care. Hunter is gone. He's gone, and there's no point in caring anymore. Coulson tries his best to convince her to fight her way out, to become someone new and start over. She just shakes her head. She's been fighting for years. She has no fight left in her anymore.

Coulson runs out of time. The last time Bobbi sees him, he gives her a long glance, full of pity. She hates him for it. She hates pity, even now, when she knows she's most deserving of it.

After he leaves, a different man comes out. In heavily accented English, he tells her she's going to die tomorrow. Too many people saw her shoot the general for the outcome to be any different. She tries to act like she's upset about it. She succeeds, for the most part.

That night is the longest night of her life. She doesn't sleep, doesn't even close her eyes. Every time she does, she sees Hunter's face, and she can't look at him. It's her fault he's dead. She didn't kill the general in time. She could've saved him. She could've been better, been stronger, been smarter. 

It's her fault, and she knows it.

It's her fault, and now she's alone.

It's her fault.

It's her fault.

It's her fucking fault, and nothing she thinks or does in the next hours before she's killed is going to change that fact.

They come for her the next morning, drag her out of bed, blindfold her, bring her somewhere, restrain her.

Nothing happens for a long time, or maybe it's just a few minutes and she doesn't remember how time works anymore. 

And then she hears that one word and she knows it's almost over: Пожар. _Fire_.

Her last thought is of Hunter, smiling, saying the words she's heard what must be hundreds of times by now.

_Don't die out there_.

And then

Nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> I know a lot about Russian capital punishment now. Such useful information, right?  
> I mean, if I want to be Satan, it is pretty useful knowledge…  
> I take back the sarcasm. I am now well educated in an extremely important matter.
> 
> Please comment and leave kudos :)


End file.
